


Harness Hiccup

by Heavenly_Stellar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Husband!Dean, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, One Shot, Walks In The Park, husband!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Stellar/pseuds/Heavenly_Stellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horror played out on Dean’s features. He gaped at the monstrosity. He felt betrayed. He felt wrong all over. It was wrapped around his daughter and it was pink.<br/>“You bought a leash?” Dean’s eyebrows threatened to fly off his forehead with disbelief.<br/>Castiel glanced up from his crouching position and paused tying their daughter’s shoelaces. “It’s a harness.” He corrected with a sigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harness Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic. Be gentle with me. :P

Dean paused in buttoning his shirt when he heard the gruff voice of his husband call out to him.

“What was that, Cas?” Dean shouted back.

Castiel’s voice told him about a recent purchase. As soon as he heard, the green-eyed man burst from the bedroom and hurried to the front door with wide eyes.

“You bought a _what_?” Dean asked.

Dean wasn’t one to pray to God often, but right then and there, he prayed to God that he had misheard what his husband had said.

Then he saw _it_.

Horror played out on Dean’s features. He gaped at the monstrosity. He felt betrayed. He felt wrong all over. _It_ was wrapped around his daughter and _it_ was _pink_.

“You bought a leash?” Dean’s eyebrows threatened to fly off his forehead with disbelief.

Castiel glanced up from his crouching position and paused tying their daughter’s shoelaces. “It’s a harness.” He corrected with a sigh.

“Look Daddy!” His daughter chirruped. She was sitting patiently on the ground with her feet presented to Castiel, oblivious to the alarms that were ringing in Dean’s head.

“It’s… nice, May, sweetie.” Dean reached over and patted her blond mop of hair.

“See.” Castiel looked triumphant. “She likes the harness.”

But Dean was still not quite convinced and he crossed his arms over his chest. “I can’t believe you bought a fucking kid leash!”

“There’s no need for cursing, Dean.” Castiel triumphant smile simmered down into a scowl. “I thought that with its contribution, it would be easier for us to manage May.” Castiel gave the shoelaces a final tug and kissed their daughter on the forehead. May hobbled up to her feet and Dean watched with distaste as Castiel spun May around and clipped on a lead to the back of the harness. Castiel opened the front door and May bounded out with a squeal and giggle of delight. But her stubby legs stopped short as the harness pulled at her. Dean winced.

“Are you coming, Dean?” Castiel questioned with a tilt of his head and held out his free hand to Dean.

“Taking our daughter for a walk?” Dean stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets. “She’s not a dog.”

“I am aware.” Castiel deadpanned, hand still out.

Dean relented with a sigh and grasped Castiel’s hand grudgingly. “Yeah, okay, you stubborn dumbass.”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand and it sent butterflies tickling his insides.

 

*

 

It was dizzyingly hot and it wasn’t long before the family of three grew tired, sweaty, and red-faced. Dean plonked himself down on a bench that was beside the walkway in the shade of a tree. He let out a sigh and wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead. Castiel sat beside him and went to work on tying the lead to the leg of the bench. Dean noticed angry red lines on his husband’s wrists where the lead’s wristband had cut in to him. Castiel caught his line of sight.

“I’m fine, Dean.” He insisted.

“I’ll hold it next time, okay?” Dean ignored the heat from the sun, put an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and pulled him close. Castiel shifted to the side and his hands suddenly went to Dean’s shirt.

“Whoa, there, Cas.” Dean let out a manly squeak of surprise.

A deep, bubbling laugh came from Castiel. “Your buttons aren’t done up.” He explained.

“Oh.” Dean glanced down at the four buttons he had failed to button up. Castiel patted Dean’s chest lightly once he was done and Dean rewarded him with a peck on the lips. Too quickly, in Dean’s opinion, Castiel pulled back. Castiel then wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and sighed into his neck, eyes fluttered close.

“Tired?” Dean questioned, voice laced with amusement at how cuddly Castiel had become.

Castiel only hummed in reply. Then suddenly revealed, “May had a nightmare last night.”

Dean blinked in surprise. “Really?”

“I believe it was something about clowns.” Castiel told him.

Dean laughed at that. “The clown-phobia gene from Sam must’ve passed on to her.”

“That’s not possible since she’s not biologically our daughter.” Castiel reminded him, his voice turned drowsier and drowsier with every word. Dean turned his face and looked over Castiel’s mess of black hair to catch a glimpse of their adopted daughter but shot up when he only saw a May-less kid leash.

“May?” Dean spun around in a full circle; eyes darted about in search of a tangled mop of golden hair. “May!”

Castiel too had gotten to his feet and looked shell-shocked with his mouth agape and eyes saucer-wide. “But… But the harness?”

“Oh, fuck.” Dean ran a stressed hand through his hair. “MAY!?” He couldn’t give a damn about the looks that people in the park gave him. He took a deep shuddering breath and swivelled around to his husband. He grasped Castiel by the shoulders.

“You go check the playground further ahead and I’ll check the water fountain we passed earlier.” Dean ordered. “Okay?”

Castiel nodded, his brilliant blue eyes had a glassy sheen to them. “I’m sorry, Dean. I thought that the harness would have…”

Dean shook his head firmly. “It’s not your fault, Cas. Let’s just find her quick, okay?”

Castiel visibly swallowed and then nodded. “Okay.”

They turned away from each other and hurried off.

 

*

 

“MAY!” Dean called out as he arrived to the fountain. There were a group of small kids who dipped their chubby hands into the clear water and squealed excitedly up at the diamonds of droplets that came from the fountain’s main piece: the stone cherub. Dean glanced about; eyes wide and frantic like a madman’s.

“May, sweetie, where are you?” Dean circled the fountain like a shark, looking for blonde hair, big brown eyes and an outfit of a red shirt with a smiley face on it, a yellow skirt that bulged over a diaper and little green sandals. Dean’s breath grew short and quick as he realized that his baby girl wasn’t here.

“Damn.” He began to chew on his fingernails. Dean jumped two feet in the air when from his back pocket came his ring tone. Dean answered it hurriedly with fumbling fingers.

“Cas?” He questioned, hope filled his chest so tightly it felt as if it would burst. “Did you find her?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” Castiel replied, disappointment and fear evident in his voice.

Dean felt his whole body droop. “Um… Okay. It’s going to be okay Cas- We’ll just check the, uh- pathway. Maybe she’s looking for us? Or the picnic area, maybe?”

“O-Okay.” Castiel’s voice sounded strained.

“It’s okay, Cas. She’ll be fine.” Dean reassured him. “I’ll take the pathway, you take the picnic tables.”

Castiel was silent.

“Cas?” Dean felt his shoulders tense up with concern.

“Dean… I…” Castiel’s voice broke off suddenly. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop beating yourself up. It’s okay. I promise we’ll find her.” Dean paused then said, “I love you, Cas.” 

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel hung up promptly after replying.

Dean didn’t bother putting his phone back in his pocket; he gripped on to it like a lifeline and ran.

 

*

 

It felt like he had been running up and down the pathway for hours. The path only grew busier as midday came around and families were bustling around him armed with picnic baskets and rugs. Dean’s legs felt like jelly, mostly from the mental and emotional strain he was under. He had scared the bejesus out of this one little girl who had looked like May. He rubbed at his cheek, it still stung from where the mother had slapped him even though he apologised profusely. Dean was just glad she didn’t own pepper spray.

“Daddy!”

Dean froze in his tracks and glanced about him. “May?” He called out.

There was a mixture of sobs and giggles from somewhere behind him. “Daddy!”

Dean spun around on the spot, trying to identify the source of the voice that he was positive belonged to his daughter.

“May! I’m here!” He took a few hazardous steps in no real direction; his knuckles grew white as the phone dug into the palm of his hand. He stumbled when a bundle came flying at his legs and clung on for dear life.

“Oh thank God!” Dean cried and hauled May off the ground and clung to her. He laughed and breathed in the honey-like smell and kissed her tears away. Then he heard Castiel’s voice.

“Dean!” Then, “Oh, thank goodness! May!”

Dean found himself embracing the two most important people in his life. His arms were shaking with effort to just hold them so tight to express all the words of love he wanted to say, but couldn’t, because he couldn’t seem to stop laughing. Dean kissed away Castiel’s tears of joy and relief.

“Papa! Papa!” May reached out to Castiel with her little arms and Castiel eagerly let her wrap them around the back of his neck. Dean whispered soothing words and rubbed circles into his husband’s back when he observed Castiel’s shaking shoulders. Castiel pulled one arm away from May and cupped Dean’s cheek, a wide, warm smile on his lips. ‘I love you’ Castiel mouthed to Dean.

Dean kissed him.


End file.
